Amazing Bella
by BookLover-2502
Summary: ONE-SHOT. "My grandfather was the most amazing man." Bella loses her grandfather in a terrible accident. '"Not without you." I said firmly "I won't let you die."' She never got to discover why he was so special to her, until after he was dead. 'That was because I am her.' AU Renee is dead, Bella never knew Charlie and she lives somewhere idk where. Bella has two children. SAD!


**Amazing Bella is a one shot that is a dream I had. It's very strange and different, but I like it. It is AU and Renee is dead to work with the story.**

 **Hopefully this will bring tears to your eyes, it did to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

My grandfather was the most amazing man.

I told my daughter, Renesmee, this whenever she asked for me to tell her about him.

Renesmee loves hearing about how he saved me and sacrificed himself. She wants to thank him for saving her mother, me.

I was 17 when he died, it killed me.

* * *

I was walking along the beach with my grandfather. We where talking about the most random things, but mostly just enjoying each others company. I was happy, he was happy too.

It was raining, but we didn't care. There was tsunami warnings, but we didn't care.

We just wanted to spend the day on the beach, so that's what we did.

"I wish Renee could have seen you. She would have been so proud." Grandfather said, turning to face me, smiling.

I shrugged "No use looking back, best to enjoy what you have."

Grandfather nodded. "Wise words, Bells. Wise words."

We continued in a comfortable silence.

You see, no silence is ever uncomfortable when we are together. We always feel safe, happy, when we are with each other. I know, that sounds über cheesy, but do I care? No. We just enjoyed spending time together. The beach was our favourite.

This was the place where Grandfather met Grandmother, but she died before I was born. Apparently I was so much like her.

I was awkward, clumsy and uncoordinated but charismatic. I looked like her too. I had the same brown hair and chocolate brown eyes as her.

I guess my father also had brown eyes because mine where a swirling deep brown. The kind that people imagine when they think of melted chocolate.

We continues along the beach. I guess people must have been screaming, trying to get us away from the water's edge, but we didn't care. We didn't listen.

When we did... _it was too late..._

"GO! BELLA GET AWAY!" Grandfather shouted, looking out to the sea. I followed his gaze and saw a massive wave coming rapidly to the shore. Smaller, but still massive, waves where ahead, almost leading the tsunami in.

I grabbed Grandfather's wrinkled old hand. "Not without you." I said firmly "I won't let you die."

He only looked at me sadly, pushing me away. "Go. Edward will take care of you."

I felt a hand wrap around my wrist so I turned to see who it was. It was my boyfriend, Edward, holding it. He looked shocked, terrified and pleading.

Grandfather put a hand on my shoulder, and I faced him.

"Do this for me. As my final wish to you."

I couldn't resist his pleading, milky blue eyes. He knew this would happen, and he wanted to save me.

A single, lone tear fell down my face.

Then Edward was pulling me away, and we where running up the beach and towards the surf club which was serving as the safe zone.

Edward's mother, Esme, was there. She saw me and pulled me into a hug, not letting me look towards the ocean.

But I did. I looked, and saw the wave crashing on top of my grandfather, and him collapsing to the ground.

I couldn't look anymore, so I turned away to Edward. Esme released me and Edward pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry Bells, I'm so, so sorry." He whispered to me.

Tears where streaming down my face now, Edward's shoulder was soaking with tears.

I could tell that Edward was crying as well. I could feel the tears landing on my hair.

We stayed like that for a while, before he pulled away and put his hands on my shoulders.

"He was an amazing man, Bella. You are amazing, Bella. You are Amazing Bella." He whispered, before kissing me softly.

"Awe, is wittle Bell-Bwell sad? Her wittle old Grandaddy died!" I heard a mocking voice say from behind me.

I turned around. "Go away Lauren."

"But what if I don't want too? What if I want to stay and film this to show everyone at school!" She said.

"JUST GO AWAY!" I screeched.

Lauren looked shocked "Jeez, I was just joking. Calm down." She muttered before walking away and snickering to Jessica. I rolled my eyes.

That girl was about as nice as a snake.

"Don't worry about her, Bells. She's just jealous she doesn't have someone that she can love as much as you do." He murmured into my ear.

I shook my head, "Don't try and make me feel better, please." I whispered. I walked over to a corner, and sat down. I drew my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. My head found a position in the middle of my knees.

Sobs started to shake my body, although I kept it quiet.

For about three months after that, I was isolated. I didn't go to school, didn't leave the house. Nothing. I stayed in my room, mourning Grandfather.

Edward's family would take care of me, but didn't push me to do things. They knew i'd get over it in my own time.

So I slowly recovered. Bit by bit I left my mourning state.

It started with me holding conversations.

When I was mourning, I wouldn't speak to anyone. Wouldn't laugh, wouldn't smile. Not even Edward's outrageous brother, Emmett, could get me to smile.

Then I began to laugh more. I would smile and laugh with people instead of being emotionless like before.

After that, I began to leave the house. Do more things.

I alway avoided the beach though.

People would ask me:

"Hey Bella! Wanna go to the beach this afternoon?" And I would stiffen up, shake my head no and not come back to school for another day.

When I got over that phase, I began to start to enjoy life more. I would go out and do things with people.

My best friends had left me alone, but when I started talking to them again they began to hang out with me more.

Then I finally went to the beach.

When I went, I refused to go in the water until I was chased in. Then I was me again.

I was laughing, playing in the water with everyone and having a good time.

* * *

That was about 17 years ago.

I discovered why I was so much like grandmother.

That was because I was grandmother.

She died because it was her time, she died because she was supposed to be re-incarnated as me.

Most people don't believe me, but whenever I touch a picture of her, I get flashbacks of when the picture was taken.

I would hold them in my hands for hours, reliving Grandmothers, my, past.

Renesmee is now ten. She has a younger brother, at 8.

They both are re-incarnations.

Renesmee is Renee,

EJ (Eli-Jacob) is Grandfather. Eli was my grandfathers name, and Jacob is the name of Grandfather's best-friend's son. I haven't seen them in a while, but i'm happy.

Edward and I have been married for 12 years. We got married young and had Renesmee when we where young as well.

I still think about Grandfather, every night, every day, and Edward knows it. We both remember him together.

My Grandfather truly was wonderful.

* * *

 ***Dabs eyes***

 **This is the first time I have cried while writing a story! I'm still crying now!**

 **I really hope you like it! It's a dream I had a while ago and I wasn't sure how to write it but I wanted to, so badly.**

 **It was different in my dream but I couldn't get the dream exactly because it was so confusing and details have escaped my brain.**

 **Originally I thought a gun was shot at Bella's Grandfather, then it was drowning in a pool, then it was tsunami then back again. I decided on tsunami because WHY NOT?**

 **Anyway, *dabs eyes again***

 **Rate, Review, Enjoy.  
 _BL-2502_  
**


End file.
